Zstar2010's Zutara Week 2011 Oneshot Collection
by ZStar2010
Summary: Title says it all. Ratings change with the story. Today's Theme: Awkard
1. Mask

Hey Zutarains Zstar2010 here. I'm doing a Collection of short oneshots for the themes of Zutara Week. Each one will have a short description before the story. I will be updating each day all week. Important

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Blue Spirit": The one time she takes a short-cut she runs into trouble, but she also runs into a hero.<p>

* * *

><p>Zutara Week 2011 Theme One: Mask<p>

Katara walked down the city sideway on her way to her apartment. As she passed the many parking meters, she felt a water drop fall on her cheek. She looked up, and sure enough it started to rain. "Ah, crap!" She started running, raising her arm over her head pointlessly trying to block the rain. "Why did I have to forget my umbrella today?" She decided to cut through an alleyway. She normally she didn't do this, but she didn't feel like getting wet today. She was almost on the other side when three guys stepped out from the sides of the alley.

"Excuse me miss, could you spare some change?" Their presence gave her an uneasy feeling.

"No. In fact, I can't even spare a second." Katara said sternly, turning around to take the long way, but three more guys appeared. A cold chill ran up her spine as she realized something…she was trapped.

"Okay look." She started to panic. "I've got like 20 dollars and a gift card. That's it!"

"Oh no, you got more to offer than that."

"No."

"Oh yes."

"NO!"

Just then a blur of black slammed into the guy next to Katara and everyone froze. The figure rose, standing over the man. He looked human except he was wearing a blue demon-like mask.

"GET THIS FREAK!" One yelled. One of the thugs picked up a nearby 2-by-4 and ran at the masked man. The masked man ducked and did a sweep kick on the thug, knocking him to the ground. Three of the thugs stood there looking hesitant as to what to do next. The lead thug looked at them impatiently. "Well get him!" he ordered and the others did what they were told without hesitation. Two of them rushed the masked man. He flips over them and kicks off the back of theirs heads, causing the two to fall and slid across the ground. The last thug (save for the leader), holding some chains, snuck up behind the masked man. Katara opened her mouth to shout a warning but it was too late. The thug used the chain to take hold of the man by the neck. The leader pulled out a knife. "This is why nobody should play hero." The leader said tauntingly as he pulled out a knife. The masked man was gripping at the chains watching the leader lunging at him with the knife. He did a high kick, knocking the knife out of the leader's hand. Flipping over the man trying to choke him, the masked man freed himself. He landed and gave him a hard chop to the neck. The man's whole body flinched and he went down.

The leader pulled out a gun and pointed it at the masked man. "Now this is **really** why no one should play hero." He smirked. Katara saw the man cock the gun and covered her eyes. She heard the gun shot, but instead of the thud of a body, she heard the cling of metal. She opened her eye and saw the masked man still standing, with a sword covering his head. She didn't know what just happened until the man let off more rounds. The masked man stepped forward while deflecting the bullets with his sword. The other man stepped back, frantically shooting, trying to land a hit. That is until he ran out of bullets. The man stood there frozen with fear. "What are you?" He yelled. The masked man pulled out another sword, twirling both in an intimidating fashion. The other man dropped his gun and ran. The masked man then lowered his swords and walked up to Katara.

"Are you okay?" His voice was firm but gentle.

"Yeah, thanks." Her eyes squinted trying to remember where she saw that face before. "Wait a second!" She pointed at him "You're the Blue Spirit!"

He chuckled. "Blue Spirit? Man I've got to get a better agent. They couldn't think of anything better than that?" He joked.

"Yeah so you are that vigilante from the news!"

"Vigilante? I hate that word. It makes me sound like a criminal."

"Well…" Katara scooted closer to him. "You're a hero to me."

"Um…Thanks." There was a long awkward pause between them. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of pouring rain. "I should get going then…get home safely."

He turned around and started walking away. Katara ran up to him "WAIT!", and grabbed his shoulder. The Blue Spirit stopped, captured by her touch. He turned around slowly, her hand still on his shoulder. He didn't say anything so she spoke. "Do I get to say thank you?"

"What?" She slowly reached up and hooked her index finger under his mask. She barely nudged the mask up when… "Wait." She stopped a moment, but continued lifting the mask just enough to expose his mouth. He was considerably taller than her, so she had to get on her tiptoes to reach him. She lightly brushed her lips over his and kissed him. It was slow at first, but he dropped his swords and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her back leaning over so she wouldn't have to be on her tiptoes. The rain was soaking them to the bone and all they could think about was this. They finally pulled away as he lowered his mask and picked up his swords. He turned and wall jumped up to the roof, gone in the blink of an eye. The display of acrobatics impressed Katara, and it's something she wouldn't mind seeing again. But she rather see him again…somewhere…somehow…someday.

* * *

><p>There is actually going to be a part 2 of this on 'secrets' day.<br>And yes I took this from the first Spider-man movie (a little) but come on...who DIDN'T like that scene?

I actually got a head start on this week so I don't plan on stopping half-way like in Taang Week (which I WILL finish, don't worry)

Please REVIEW!


	2. History

"What Could've Been": Ten years after the war and Zuko and Katara have a little chat about the past, and about what could've been.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

* * *

><p>Zutara Week 2011 Theme 2: History<p>

Katara walked down the hall towards his office. She didn't have anything better to do so she decided to pay him a visit. She got to the door and knocked. "Come in." She opened the door and saw Zuko working on some papers. He looked up. "Oh hey Katara. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She walked up and sat on an empty part of his desk. "So Zuko… how are you and Mai?"

"We're fine. Our son will be turning six soon. What about you and Aang?"

"Yeah Tenzin's doing fine."

There was a long silence., containing a fuming awkwardness due to the fact they were practically forcing conversation.

"Zuko…?"

"Yeah?" He answered, but he seemed more engulfed in his work then listening.

"Remember that day at that prison in Ba Sing Se? Back when you were still chasing Aang?"

Zuko stopped writing for a moment and paused, but he dipped his pen in ink and continued. "Not exactly one of my proudest days, or one I like to remember, but yeah."

"You ever think about what would have happened if you didn't choose to side with your sister?"

"Katara…I've thought about that a thousand times over." Zuko put down his pen and turned towards Katara. "It boils down to: Aang wouldn't have almost died, my uncle wouldn't have gone to prison, and all of us would have been able to beat my sister then."

"Well, thinking about it, we probably wouldn't have been able to beat her with all those Dai Li agents."

"Okay then… why are you asking me? Why are you bringing it up?" Zuko said with a hint of impatience. "What's your point?"

"I was talking about us." Katara said calmly.

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"When we were down there I found out that, despite being completely different we had a lot in common."

"Yeah we did, but what are you getting at?"

"I mean, if you joined us earlier, do you think we could've…'liked' each other more?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Katara gave him a slow shallow nod. "Um…"

"I mean think about it…" She cut him off before he could finish his thought. "You said you and Mai got together after you returned home, and Aang well…he first showed interest in me right before the invasion. I did feel a real connection to you, and looking back I wish I could have had a chance to explore that. If I didn't hate you so much after that happened."

"Well you did threaten to kill me. I doubt it would have happened."

"But Zuko…" This time Zuko cut Katara off.

"Back then, you weren't the first girl to show me compassion and been betrayed by me. You're just the first girl I did to your face. Eventually I did feel bad for betraying you, and I did make it up to you, but…after all that hate in between it seems it would have impossible for that to happen."

"But did you ever think about what if we did?"

"Katara, I'm the Fire Lord now. I don't have time to dwell on what could have been."

"Oh." Katara said a little hurt. "I understand."

There was a pause in the room. Both were looking away from each other until Katara glanced back at him.

"I could still fix that you know."

Zuko hands moved towards his scar. "It's ok, Mai says it's my defining feature."

"Oh she does?"

"Yeah…"

Katara took another pause before getting up. "Well I'll get out of your hair so you can…finish."

"Okay."

She walked to the door and opened it. She took one last look behind her before walking out and closing it. There was an eerie silence in the room. Zuko let his head fall and slam on the desk. "Spirits please grant me a time machine."

* * *

><p>I know this was short, but I didn't have as much fun writing this, but it was the best I could do for this theme. I was trying to write something a little more serious.<p>

Tomorrow will be nice and fluffy (and a little funny). Review please.

By the way, I forgot to mention that zukofan2005 helped me on the fight scene in mask. sorry


	3. Social Networking

"IM Rite Next 2 U": Katara is chatting with her boyfriend over the Internet. But he's closer than she thinks. Modern Day.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

Zutara Week 2011 Theme 3: Social Networking

Katara's POV

I just finish getting ready for bed and I was on my laptop in my room. Twirling my hair, I noticed my boyfriend Zuko was on AIM, so I decided to chat with him.

_WaterAngel21: Hey._

_Zscar13: Hey, what are you doing?_

_WaterAngel21: Nothing, just chatting with you before I go to bed._

_Zscar13: You know that new top you were wearing when we were hanging out today?_

_WaterAngel21: What about it?_

_Zscar13: Why don't you wear that to school?_

_WaterAngel21: Zuko that was a strapless tube top. It's against the dress code._

_Zscar13: Well that didn't stop me from wearing a muscle shirt that one day._

_WaterAngel21: Didn't you get detention for that?_

_Zscar13: No, I got detention for telling the principal "Well just because you have flabby arms doesn't mean I can't show off by guns."_

_WaterAngel21: XD oh yeah. lol_

_Zscar13: Also, I noticed you didn't have like __**any**__ tan lines. Do you sunbathe topless or something?_

Normally, I would have just rolled my eyes, but since we were online I decided to tease him a little.

_WaterAngel21: Wouldn't you like to know. ;-)_

_Zscar13: I would._

_WaterAngel21: Well too bad. :-P_

_Zscar13: btw are those white T-shirt and short shorts the only thing you wear to bed?_

_WaterAngel21: Usually, but…wait how do you know what I'm wearing?_

_Zscar13: Look out your window._

I turned and looked, and my jaw dropped. He was sitting on the patio roof next to my window, holding his laptop in one arm and typing with the other. My computer beeped as I got another message from him.

_Zscar13: You have really good wi-fi btw._

I got up and ran to the window. Throwing it open I noticed he was wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier today, while I was in little more than my underwear, which made me bushed a little. "What you doing here!" I said in a yelling whisper.

"I came to see you."

"Why now! If my dad finds you here he will **murder** you. He did show you his shotgun when we started dating right?"

"So you're not glad to see me?"

"_Yes, and this is probably the most romantic thing you have ever done."_ I wanted to say that, but he was probably staring at my bra thought my shirt, the perv. "No! Who climbs up someone's house in the middle of the night just to see them? You moron!" I fumed at him.

He smirked. "You're lying. I can see it in those big blue eyes of yours."

My eyes widened and I blushed. Okay so maybe he wasn't staring at my bra…but damn him, why did he have to be so suave? I loved and hated that about him, and I could never stay mad at him. He may be suave, but he was still a gentleman.

"So what if I am?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What are you getting out of this anyway?"

He leaned in and kissed me. It was a bit of a surprise, but I didn't resist. It was smooth and tasted like mint. That mouth spray he carries does come in handy sometimes. "That." He said.

I blushed again. "Okay look, I'm sorry I got mad. It really is sweet, but seriously you shouldn't be here."

"I do a lot of things I shouldn't do." He leaned in slightly.

"You're such a bad boy." I said in a flirty fashion, leaning in as well.

He ran his hand over my cheek. I gripped his wrist affectionately staring into his amber eyes. I swear we would have kissed again if we didn't hear a knock at the door. "Katara?" It was my dad.

"_Shit!"_ I pushed him out the window and slammed it shut just as he opened the door.

"Katara, what was that noise?"

"Oh I was just getting some fresh air, but it got cold, so I shut my window."

"Oh. Well lights out in ten okay?"

"Okay. Good night dad."

"Night, pumpkin." He shut the door behind him and I let out a huge audible sigh of relief.

"PHEW!" I turned around and opened my window to check on Zuko. "Sorry about that…Zuko?" He wasn't there. I stuck my head out the window to see he wasn't anywhere on the patio roof. "Zuko?" I said slightly louder. Then I heard a low moan.

"Ooooooooh. Oooooooow."

Evidently when I pushed him out the window it was so hard that he rolled off roof and into the bushes. I was mortified. I mean just pushed my boyfriend OFF MY ROOF! "Oh my god, Zuko are you okay?"

I waited for him to respond, but instead I got another message from him

Zscar13: It's okay. My laptop and I survived.

WaterAngel21: I am SOOOOOO sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

Zscar13: It's okay. It was worth it. ;-)

WaterAngel21: :-)

Zscar13: Well I guess I should go before you decide to push me off a cliff. Good night.

WaterAngel21: Good night.

I was about to shut my laptop when I got another message.

Zscar13: One more thing.

I stopped and waited for his next message.

Zscar13: So do you sunbathe topless or what?

WaterAngel21: Good NIGHT Zuko!

With that I shut my laptop.


	4. Secrets

This story takes place after the 'Mask' chapter.

"Blue Spirit 2": Katara manages to spot and follow the Blue Spirit, but where he leads her gives her a shock.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

* * *

><p>Zutara Week 2011 Theme 4: Secrets<p>

"YOU DID NOT!"

"I SO DID!"

Katara had just got back to her apartment, dripping wet. Her roommate Suki was wondering what happened considering she had the biggest smile she ever seen. When Katara told her what happened, she naturally flipped out.

"YOU DID NOT KISS THE BLUE SPIRIT!"

"Yeah, I fine considering I was about to get mugged by the way."

"Sorry, but you seriously did kiss him?"

"Yup."

"OMG, Katara. How was it?"

She was taken aback. "It felt like all the energy in my body was being pulled toward my lips. It was amazing."

Suki was so giddy she looked like she was going to explode. "EEEEEEK! I gotta text Ty lee."

"Oh Suki." She groaned. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? I am like SO tired."

"NO WAY! You got to tell everyone!"

"YOU can. The only thing I 'gotta' do is sleep." Katara said with a yawn. "Try to keep it down, okay?"

"No promises." Suki said already texting on her cell phone.

Katara went to her room, changed into something dry, and crawled under her covers. The last thing she heard was "Ty lee? You get my message? Yes way! I KNOOOOW!" _"What does my brother see in her?"_

The next two days Katara searched for the Blue Spirit. She wanted to finally know who her rescuer really was, and she wanted to thank him again for saving her. On the evening of the second day, Katara was walking home after a full day of trying to find the Blue Spirit. When she was across the street from her apartment, something caught Katara's eye. Someone dressed in all black with a blue demonic mask on his face was standing on the roof of her apartment; the Blue Spirit. When Katara saw him making his way down the apartment wall and go through an open window, she gasped.

"Wait, that's MY apartment!" She ran toward her apartment, pushing through the crowd. Counting the windows across and up she found out something. "He lives right above me! You've **got**to be kidding me!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she got to the room directly above her, she didn't stop. She ran into the door and it flew open. "AH-HA!" She yelled.

"WHOA!" A figure yelled as he fell over his bed. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He yelled as he pulled himself up, but stopped when he saw who it was. They both stared at each other for a while until the man finally spoke. "Katara?"

"Zuko?" Zuko was Katara's old friend in high school, and still is. Zuko would always get in fights at school and got a huge scar on his left eye because of one. After the scar, Katara started to hang with him so he wouldn't be fighting in his free time. Zuko had a huge crush on Katara ever since then (but she didn't know that).

"What are you doing here?" He asked while walking up to her.

"I was…" She started, but she looked at his clothes. It was all black just like the Blue Spirit's. She looked over at his desk and saw a police scanner with a mask in front of it. A blue demon mask. Her eyes widened as it hit her. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE BLUE-"

Zuko clamped both hands over her mouth. "SSSSSSSSSH!" He pulled her inside his room and shut the door. "I'll ask you again… What are you doing here?"

"I was following the Blue Spirit, er, I mean you, and I saw you dive in here. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"HELLOOOOOOO! Super hero rule number one: don't tell anyone."

Katara crossed her arms. "I thought girlfriends were the exception to that rule."

"You know how it goes…If my enemies found out about…girlfriend?" The word stopped him. He was blushing deeply, unbelieving that his crush since high school just call herself his girlfriend. "What? Katara you do know that puts you at great risk."

Katara gave him a wink. "I know, but I trust you enough to save me if that happens."

Zuko smiled at her. "You just love getting into trouble, don't you?"

"Only if you can get me out of it." She stepped towards Zuko till their faces were mere inches away from each other. "I want to thank you again for saving me."

Zuko saw it coming this time. He leaned over and kissed her first this time. They just got started when the radio went off. "Attention all units we have a 23-19 in progress over."

Zuko looked back at Katara. "Go get them tiger." With that he grabbed his mask and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>I know I rushed it but I'm still happy with it.<p>

Thanks to zukofan2005 for helping me with this.


	5. Awkward

Yeah I know I'm behind.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

* * *

><p>Zutara Week 2011 Theme 5: Awkward<p>

Zuko wanted to thank Katara for saving him from his sister and beating her, so he decided to take her to see the dragons. She assumes it's just a private island, since Zuko didn't tell her, wanting it to be a surprise.

Zuko was going to his room, but he when he tried the door would open. He was confused why his room was locked but luckily he had the key. He unlocked the door and took two steps inside before he stopped dead seeing Katara. Katara had put on her lower wrappings, but she still had her upper wrappings in her hand. The upper half of her body was bare and completely exposed to Zuko. It was as if time had just frozen. Zuko was just standing there, staring, and Katara was in too much of a shock to say anything. Time finally sped back up when Katara screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed crossing her arms. "GET OUT!"

"Oh jeez!" Zuko turned and ran, but he hit his face on the door. He felled back and cover his face with his hands. "MMMMMMM!" He grunted in pain.

"GET **OUT**!" She repeated as if she didn't notice his pain. He grunted something, but it was too muffled to understand. "Oh for…" Katara grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom. She threw it on without her wrappings, and came back out to help Zuko. She sat on her knees and stopped him from squirming. "Hold still." He stopped moving and relaxed. "Okay, let me see." Zuko slid his hands away revealing a bloody nose. Katara winced at the injury. "Eh. Serves you right."

"Will you just get me a towel or something." Zuko told more than asked. Katara rolled her eyes, but she went back into the bathroom and moistened a towel. Zuko got up as Katara handed the towel to him. Zuko started wiping his bloody face, but Katara thought his eyes were wondering down. She looked down and saw that her robe had parted slightly, revealing some of her chest. She grabbed the cloth closed and slapped Zuko. "OW!"

"Didn't you see enough?"

Zuko ignored her question. "Why are you in my room in the first place?" He said with the towel still over his nose.

"Taking a shower!"

"Doesn't your room have one?"

"It was broken. How'd you get in? I thought I locked the door."

"It's my room." Zuko reached in his pocket and pulled out his key. "I have the key." He put the key back in his pocket. "Besides I wasn't expecting a half-naked girl in my room!"

Katara blushed and turned her head away. She admitted to herself that it wasn't Zuko fault that this happen, but that didn't take away how awkward this was. "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay." He said calmly. "So…" There was another long silence. "Like I said this is my room so…" He politely point to the door with his thumb.

"Oh right, sorry." Katara gathered her stuff and left, but not before saying "Zuko. This never happened. Got it?"

"What never happened?" He said with a wink.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow's will be longer.<p> 


End file.
